Blaze The Werecat
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Blaze sufre una transformación a causa de unas de las maquinas de Eggman Nega ,ella es enviada misteriosamente por las Sol Emeralds a la dimensión de Mobius donde allí se encontrara con un cierto erizo azul..¿que podrá suceder?solamente tienes que leer XD .(one-shot)


**Hola como están, espero que bien .entre los momentos de aburricion escribí este one-shot de blaze convertida en una especie de mujer medio lobo y medio gato, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Blaze the Werecat**

Durante la cálida noche de primavera adornado de estrellas y una enorme luna llena se podía apreciar la armonía de la noche misma, aunque no siempre las noches son todas tranquilas y esta noche no era la excepción .un animal de aspecto robusto, dientes afilados y garras que podía cortar cualquier cosa y con su alborotado pelaje de color lila corría velozmente en cuatro patas sin dirección alguna

-¡no…no…no me puede estas pasando esto!-grito el animal

Corrió y corrió hasta de tanto correr termina en un pequeño rio, se acerco al rio y bebió un poco de la fría agua para refrescar un poco su garganta .por un momento ella miro su reflejo en el agua y cada vez que miraba esa imagen se entristecía al ver lo que se había convertido

-porque…. –susurro en voz baja

-porque tuvo que ver la mi transformación la persona que más quiero en el mundo –decía aun mirando su reflejo en el agua

-sonic…-dijo Blaze the werecat

Para ella todo esto había empezado con una simple pelea con su enemigo el Nega…

**FlashBack**

Era una noche tranquila en las afueras de la dimensión sol ,los animales nocturnos hacían sus actividades con tranquilidad . Blaze corría rápidamente tratando de alcanzar al científico loco con sus sol emeralds esquivando todos los obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino

-vuelve cobarde-grito blaze lanzando una bola de fuego

-nunca…estas esmeraldas serán la fuente de energía para mi maquina de destrucción definitiva-grito eggman nega mientras trataba de apagar las llamas de su vehículo

La persecución fue intensa ya que en su camino no quedaba nada más que fuego y destrucción ,lo típico de siempre cada vez que perseguía a su enemigo .Eggman nega llego a unas de sus bases de metal y rápidamente se escabullo adentro del lugar .

_-maldición…lo he perdido…pero por lo menos no puede ir más lejos-_pensó blaze

_-no tengo otra alternativa…yo sola puedo encargarme de eggman nega_- pensó blaze mandando a volar la puerta principal de un solo golpe

Cuando blaze tiro abajo la puerta fue recibida por el comité de bienvenida del lugar

-Alerta..Alerta..la princesa Blaze se encuentra en el perímetro…todos a su posiciones de batalla –dijo un robot haciendo que los demás rápidamente atacaran a Blaze

Para ella se hizo una rutina rostizar los robot del científico, solo le tomo unos veintes segundos y todos los robots había sido destruidos dejando así el lugar en ruinas .Blaze vio que no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella estaba el Dr Eggman nega con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-¡ahora no te me escaparas!-exclamo Blaze mientras velozmente corría con todo su cuerpo incendiado

-Eggman nega rápidamente presiono varios botones palanca haciendo que de las paredes saliera un intenso frio para poder así enfriar un poco las cosas en el lugar

-Q-Que …está sucediendo –dijo blaze preocupada porque todas sus llamas se habían apagado a causa del repentino frio extremo

-Que sucede princesa…acaso tienes frio-decía el científico entre risas

Blaze no le prestó atención a las burlas de este y con su agilidad llego a la altura del vehículo y llego lo, pero aun así este seguí funcionando

-bueno…como veo que la princesa blaze no es paciente iré directamente al grano-dijo eggman nega obteniendo la atención de blaze

-usted siempre fue la piedra en mi zapato…así que con mi nueva creación podre terminar definitivamente contigo-decía eggman nega para luego del techo del lugar saliera un enorme rayo que apunto hacia donde se encontraba blaze y disparo

Blaze vio venir el disparo y con su mayor esfuerzo posible creó un muro de fuego defensivo entre el intenso frio que hacia allí. El impacto del rayo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para atravesar el escudo de fuego de blaze haciendo que esta saliera volando chocando con la pared más cercana.

Blaze se sintió aturdida y apenas podía escuchar la risa de victoria del científico .Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que ella se sentía diferente….

_-eh…aun estoy viva…pensé que era mi fin…espera un minuto-_pensó blaze mientras miraba su mano con garras afiladas y mucho mas peludo, luego vio con desesperación que todo su cuerpo hacia cambiado a un aspecto mas monstruoso

-oh mira nada mas…aun respiras…que extraño que mi láser no haya terminado con su vida rápidamente-decía eggman nega mientras preparaba el laser para disparar nuevamente

-QUE ME HAS HECHO-grito furiosa blaze explotando en llamas haciendo que el científico instintivamente retrocediera

-umm…yo…cálmate princesa-dijo eggman nega nerviosa al ver la furia de blaze desatada

Blaze ni le prestó atención a las palabras del científico y rápidamente avanzaba lentamente quemando todo a su paso hasta que se hicieran cenizas

-DEVUELVEME A MI FORMA ORIGINAL…. AHORA-grito nuevamente blaze

Eggman Nega vio en su panel de control que su arma estaba lista para poder disparar nuevamente

-tú no mes das ordenes princesa-dijo Eggman Nega disparando el rayo nuevamente

Para mala suerte del científico este no tuvo el mismo efecto que antes, blaze rechazo el disparo fácilmente y con levantar su mano dirigió todas sus llamas hacia la maquina destruyéndola al instante .parte de las llamas habían alcanzado a eggman nega ,en su miedo este huyo despavoridamente dejando caer un pequeño saco con todas las sol emeralds dentro de ella.

-ya me las pagaras –dijo blaze recogiendo las esmeraldas

Blaze inspecciono el saco para ver si se encontraba todas las sol emeralds ,para su alivio estaban todas ,pero su alivio no le duro mucho al ver su reflejo en unas de las esmeraldas

-¿en qué me he convertido?...parezco un hombre lobo pero con el aspecto de un felino-dijo en voz baja blaze

De repente todos las sol emeralds empezaron a brillar intensamente

-Q-Que está sucediendo con las sol emeralds –dijo blazo tratando de cubrir sus ojos con sus grandes brazos

Lo último que vio blaze fue el intenso brillo de las esmeraldas antes de que todo se volviese negro.

blaze aun en su forma animal despertó de su inconsciencia con un ligero dolor de cabeza

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto a si misma

Luego de que ella digiera eso empezó a llover intensamente, blaze se quejo al respecto pero aun así busco un lugar para poder resguardarse de la lluvia

-este lugar será suficiente para esperar que pase la tormenta-se decía a si misma mientras se adentraba a una pequeña cueva .una vez dentro dejo el saco con las esmeraldas y se dispuso a dormir ya que se sentía agotada por la pelea que tubo anteriormente

_-ahora que voy a hacer…si antes me consideraban un monstruo por mis poderes de fuego…no me quiero imaginar lo que dirán de mi ahora-_pensó blaze con tristeza antes de caer dormida

* * *

Al día siguiente blaze abría sus ojos al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, al levantarse ella se sintió un cambio en su cuerpo, al inspeccionarse un poco noto que ya no tenía garras ,ni dientes afilados ni el robusto pelaje

-soy yo de nuevo –dijo blaze aliviada por volver a su forma original de nuevo

Blaze trataba de buscar una respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando

-¿Dónde estoy?...¿y como volví a mi forma original?-se preguntaba blaze a si misma

Blaze dio un mejor vistazo a los alrededores y para su sorpresa de ella conocía este lugar pero blaze estaba segura que no era su dimensión donde se encontraba ella

-esta es….la dimensión de sonic …como llegue hasta aquí –dijo blaze con asombro

Blaze rápidamente recogió todas las sol emeralds y se dirigió al lugar mas cerca que conocía

_-ya que estoy aquí puedo visitar a mi amiga cream…. no la he visto durante mucho tiempo_ -pensó blaze dispuesta a visitar a su pequeña amiga , corría en dirección a la casa de cream

Ella inmediatamente recordó todos los lugares que había estado aquí en su búsqueda de las sol emeralds de las garras de eggman, ella pudo visualizar el hogar de cream, al llegar golpeó suavemente la puerta

-cream cariño….abre la puerta –dijo vainilla ya que estaba ocupada en la cocina

-si mamá-dijo cream mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada

Al abrir la puerta ,la pequeña se asombro pero ese asombro fue rápidamente cambiado por una enorme alegría

-¡BLAZE…!-grito cream lanzándose a los brazos de ella

-cream yo también te extrañe-dijo blaze devolviéndole el agradable abrazo de la pequeña conejita

-oh blaze cariño…has vuelto…pasa por favor –decía vainilla con una sonrisa agradable

Blaze bajo a cream y le dio una alegre sonrisa, al entrar al hogar vainilla le ofreció unas galletas recién horneadas

-dime blaze….¿a qué se debe tu visita?-pregunto vainilla

-si dinos blaze-dijo cream agarrando una galleta

-bueno…en realidad no tenia intenciones de venir aquí ..simplemente me trajeron las sol emeralds-explico blaze para después recoger dos galletas de la bandeja

-qué bueno que estas aquí blaze …te eche mucho de menos-dijo cream con alegría

_-no hay como visitar a un amigo_-pensó blaze

-de todas formas no creo que me quede por mucho tiempo –dijo blaze haciendo que cream se entristecía

-¿por qué?-pregunto vainilla

-tengo que volver a mi dimensión por mi deber de guardiana de las sol emeralds –aclaro blaze

Cream por un momento vio el saco que traía blaze ,y por curiosidad se acerco al saco y metió su mano adentro sin que blaze se diera cuenta ,cuando cream saco una gema reconoció que era una esmeralda pero también le llamo la atención que esta no tuviese color alguno

-Blaze que sucede con la esmeralda…no tiene color ,ni brillo-dijo cream llevando la gema sin color al rostro de blaze para que lo viera

Blaze rápidamente agarro la esmeralda y la observo por un minuto, ella no podía percibir energía alguna de la gema

_-que extraño…nunca he visto la sol emerald sin su energía…será posible que…-_pensaba blaze mientras abría el saco y tiro el restos de las esmeraldas ,blaze miro con horror que todas las sol emeralds se encontraban de la misma forma.

_-ahora como puedo volver a mi dimensión sin las sol emeralds…esto tiene que ser obra de eggman nega_- pensó blaze con irritación al final

-¿sucede algo cariño?-pregunto vainilla viendo que estaba muy pensativa la amiga de cream

-no es nada que tenga que preocuparse Sr. vainilla –respondió amablemente blaze

-si tu lo dices…a se me olvidaba sonic nos ha contado mucho de ti-dijo vainilla

-S-Sonic….¿qué les dijo de mi? –pregunto blaze con una enorme curiosidad

-bueno el nos conto sus aventura en tu mundo y …-vainilla fue interrumpida porque su hija empezó a hablar

-si nos conto todo lo ocurrido allí…desde cómo había llegado allí hasta la batalla que tuvieron con ambos Eggmans-decía cream con entusiasmo

-¿enserio él les dijo todo eso?- preguntó blaze aun con mas curiosidad que antes

-si ..y el parecía muy entusiasmado cuando hablaba de ti blaze- respondió cream haciendo que blaze tuviera un leve sonrojo

-por cierto blaze ….quieres quedarte a cenar esta noche-dijo amablemente vainilla

Blaze no tenia problema en aceptar la invitación, pero antes de que digiera algo sintió la misma sensación que cuando la habían golpeado con el rayo en su anterior pelea con eggman nega. Ella vio al instantes que de su mano crecían garras ,sintió que sus dientes crecían ,inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió a la salida del hogar

-¿A dónde vas blaze?-pregunto cream

-necesito pensar un rato a solas-mintió blaze tratando de salir lo más rápido posible para qué no vieran su transformación

-Blaze…-dijo cream en voz baja con preocupación

Blaze corrió unos kilómetros donde lentamente sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba, para suerte de ella su ropa fue bastante resistente. Su cambio había sido completado, al verse mejor ella se sentía peor

_-soy…un monstruo- _pensó blaze con tristeza

Ella siguió su camino sin algún rumbo alguno hasta que simplemente se sentó junto a un árbol

-ahora que voy a hacer…si los demás me vieran así de seguros que huirían de mi…incluso sonic huiría de mi-dijo blaze en voz baja

Pero de repente ella escucho el andar de alguien ,blaze pudo ver perfectamente que lo que estaba viendo no era nada más ni nada menos que sonic corriendo.

sonic en ese momento corría rumbo al laboratorio de tails ya que al momento que tails dijo que le mostraría su nueva máquina que hacia chili dog salió corriendo directamente a su taller. Pero en su camino noto algo entre los árboles que lo observa, cuando él dirigió si mirada este salió corriendo en dirección contraria de él.

-¡eh espera un segundo!-grito sonic mientras corría para alcanzar la figura que se trasladaba hábilmente en cuatro patas

-te tengo –fue lo que dijo sonic antes de agarra la figura por el hombro, pero para su mala suerte ambos habían tropezado haciendo que ambos cayeran colina abajo.

Sonic no le había dolido mucho la caída pero aun asi le dolio mas lo que había caído sobre él

-alguien vio el numero de la matrícula del vehículo –dijo sonic noqueado por la simple razón que blaze aterrizo sobre sonic .Blaze rápidamente se retiro de encima de sonic y lo miro con preocupación en su rostro

-¿E-Estas bien sonic?-pregunto blaze

-si …-decía sonic mientras lentamente se reincorporaba del golpe

-espera un segundo como sabes mi nombre –dijo sonic mientras se acomodaba un par de huesos

-bueno…yo..yo…-dijo blaze dudando de sus propias palabras

-espera…yo te conozco –dijo sonic teniendo una mejor visión de la figura con enormes dientes ,garras afiladas , para su asombro ya se había dado cuenta quien era la bestia peluda con tan solo mirar sus ojos dorados, solamente alguien que había conocido tenia esa clase de ojos.

-¿eres tu blaze?-pregunto sonic

BLaze inmediatamente se estremeció al escuchar su nombre , pero la simple idea de que sonic la rechaza por su nueva apariencia fue demasiado para ella , así que salió huyendo de allí

-¡Blaze espera!-grito sonic tratando de correr pero no pudo ir lo suficientemente rápido porque le dolía la pierna derecha a causa de la caída

**Fin De FlashBack**

Y así es como había llegado a donde se encontraba, viendo su propio reflejo en la fría agua con tristeza

_-bueno…por lo menos le he despistado_-pensó blaze aun observando su imagen

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando por detrás de ella sintió una maño en su hombro izquierdo

-uff…como corres blaze ….pensé que nunca te alcanzaría-dijo sonc tratando de obtener un poco de aire

-¿sonic por que me seguiste hasta aquí?-pregunto blaze causando que sonic se confundiera por la pregunta

-porque preguntas eso …me preocupo por ti –dijo sonic

-acaso no tienes miedo de mi nueva apariencia- decía blaze mirando fijamente a sonic

-no…por debería de temerte, quizás hallas cambiado pero tú sigues siendo la misma persona que conozco-dijo sonic obteniendo una leve sonrisa de parte de blaze

-gracias-dijo blaze

-de nada blaze….ahora dime…¿ cómo es que terminaste así?-pregunto sonic

Blaze le conto todo lo ocurrido desde la profanación de las sol emeralds hasta como había llegado nuevamente a su dimensión

-con que te golpeó un rayo laser hecho por eggman nega y te transformo en medio lobo y medio gato…valla debe ser duro para ti-dijo sonic

-si bastante…pero lo que me extraña es que las sol emeralds perdieron su energía-decía blaze para después darse cuenta que había dejado todas las esmeraldas en el hogar de cream

Sonic aun veía que blaze miraba fijamente al suelo como su fiera la cosa más importante de todas

-sabes algo blaze … se cómo se siente-dijo sonic apoyando suavemente su mano en su hombro

-¿Cómo que sabes cómo se sientes?... tu nunca te has transformado en un medio lobo-dijo blaze

-respecto a eso te equivocas…yo también durante un tiempo me transformaba en un medio lobo durante la noche

-E-Enserio –dijo blaze asombrada

-si…es por eso que se cómo se siente…el miedo a ser rechazado por tus seres queridos-dijo sonic recordando todas esas noches como sonic the werehog

-por esa razón yo no he huido de ti además …..Te ves muy bien-dijo sonic con una sonrisa al final

Blaze inmediatamente se sonrojo por el cumplido ya que nunca pensó que alguien pensara que se veía bien en esta forma

-gracias sonic ….no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir al escuchar eso-dijo blaze con dulzura

Sonic simplemente le dio unas de su alegre sonrisa, ambos vieron como el sol salió por una colina

-bueno…es tiempo de volver a verte en tu forma original blaze- decía sonic viendo el hermoso amanecer

Blaze también observo el amanecer y sintió su cambio a su forma original, ella suspiro levemente y se sentó junto a sonic que aun seria observando el sol, esto no paso por desapercibido por sonic, pero para su asombro ella había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados

_-debe estar muy cansaba para que se duerma así_…-pensaba sonic mientras la veía con cariño

Sonic podía escuchar que blaze susurraba unas palabras apenas que apenas se escuchaban

-te quiero…sonic- susurro blaze dormida

-dulce sueño blaze….yo también te quiero-le susurro al oído causando que blaze tuviera una enorme sonrisa

_-pase lo que pase…voy a ayudar a blaze _–se dijo a sí mismo para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido también

**Bueno hasta aquí termino por ahora lo dejo así pero a ustedes les gusto esta historia a futuro por ahí la continuo, a principio pensé en escribir un fanfic de sonic the werehog y blaze pero en eso pensé porque no al revés .nos vemos**

**¡SALUDOS A TODOS!**


End file.
